beyond_darknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Damocles
"Today we stand here not as a mere group of individuals who stood together to survive. But as children of a cruel system who bested adversity. Today, your feet will plant steps in the dunes, erasing those of the insurgency that thought it right to control us. Your birth-right, preserved, our destiny among the stars has only just begun, for years to come we will always stand together in the most mystical of places..." ''- Admiral Gerald Hawkfield'' Discovered in the mid 21st century, as the Empire discreetly sent expeditions into uncharted galaxies, Damocles was of immediate interest. The first scouting craft detected not only alien life, but advanced, space faring civilization with warp capable ships. An invasion force was sent immediately. Suddenly the peaceful world was plunged into war, and the inhabitants did not fare well. Striking before any preparation could have been made, the Empire swiftly began destroying Damocles, exterminating it's population. One by one cities fell, and all attempts to defend were insignificant against the might of the Imperial navy. Every mark of civilization and every sign of life on the planet was decimated by orbital bombardment. Those who did not die to the Empire's weapons suffocated as the atmosphere was burned away. Years later, after the Empire was exiled, they looked towards Damocles for a new home. Having been rendered uninhabitable by the war years earlier, they were forced to terraform select regions of the planet, and build partially subterranean cities. Two colonies were formed, with the new capital of the Empire being built around Parthenon Citadel. The formerly forested world was now arid and lifeless on it's surface, but among the rubble and buried below were plenty of curiosities. The flora and fauna had quickly adapted to their new conditions, and even thriving below the surface. As the world was explored further, strange artifacts were found in large caves, and ruins of the previous inhabitants seemed to incorporate these artifacts as both a power source and places of some cultural significance. Further research found that many of these underground structures were built by an older civilization, or that the previous inhabitants had built their structures around older ones. The Empire began the long task of building a new home on Damocles, enduring harsh conditions outside their terraformed regions, and even within, the world was uninviting to some extent. Though despite the dangers, the world gained a reputation for being undeniably spectacular. Above, aurora is frequently visible in the sky, and light rings of debris. The cities themselves were built with an artist's eye and a utilitarian's hammer, and while remaining highly functional as is Imperial tradition, the city was built with a keen beauty, above and below. The capital became the most pristine jewel of Imperial civilization. Historical notes and such. More history. Formation How the world came to be. Moons How the moon/s came to be, and some info on them. Composition Atmosphere Habitability and atmospheric makeup. Any historical changes. Anything humanity has done to it- Pollution, war, or terraforming, etc. Terrain Info on the various biomes of the planet, and living conditions. Info on more locations. Flora and Fauna Info on plant and animal life, and how it came to be. Theories of evolution. Alternately, perhaps life was introduced to the planet by humans, artificially. Or perhaps a mix. Weather Living conditions. Calm and friendly, or more extreme? Orbit Notes on the day and year cycles, and any anomalies. Moons Any moon/s, and info on them. If multiple moons, add info on each under sub headers. Category:Planet